


If Only You Knew

by Tay_Quin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Quin/pseuds/Tay_Quin
Kudos: 3





	1. The Eye of the Storm

Loki had been stuck on the stolen ship with Banner and Thor for three weeks and had realized that he didn’t actually loathe the company of either of them. Åse was wonderful to be around, as always. Thor (maybe) didn’t hate him and Banner was certainly warming up to him. Things were good, despite Asgard being gone and Odin being dead, Loki thought that for once in his life he might actually be happy.

Loki sidled up to Banner who was feverishly writing something in a little spiral notebook he had found in the bowels of the ship. “Are there any uninhabited places on Earth that we could make into the New Asgard?”

Banner looked up, “Yeah, tons of places. But... you called it Earth. I thought it was Midgard to you and Thor.”

Loki shrugged, “I’ve been to Earth more than he has, so yeah, I guess I call it Earth.”

“Hang on, you’ve been to Earth more than just the one time you tried to... you know?”

Loki ducked his head, embarrassed, “I used to visit Earth all of the time before... it was always my favorite planet. All the different cultures and ideals and all the people and...” He trailed off, training his eyes on the floor.

Bruce squinted over at Loki, “If you liked the people so much, why did you try to control everyone?”

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thor didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, er, after a minor crisis where I discovered I was literally kidnapped as a baby, I tried to kill off an entire race- mind you Thor had just been banished to Earth for attempting to do the very same thing- and I killed my biological father. But Odin still wouldn’t accept me, so I tried to kill myself by letting myself fall into space. I know, not my proudest moment.” Loki sighed, tugging at his fingers. “But I didn’t die. I was captured by the last living titan, Thanos. He, uh, he had me for a decade, but nothing he did worked. So he used the mind stone and he- he made me do that stuff.”

“And what about trying to betray us on Sakaar?” Bruce asked.

“Well I’m still the God of Mischief, aren’t I? And I came around... eventually.”

Bruce laughed... actually laughed. “You’re really something. Thor said you were adopted, but you look just like Hela, how does that work, are you Asgardian?”

“Pretty sure having black hair is where our similarities in appearance end. I am exactly zero percent Asgardian. My father was a frost giant and my mom is human.” Loki said, trying to peak at Bruce’s notebook.

“Hang on, what?” He exclaimed, slamming his notebook shut and looking Loki full in the face. “You’re half human?”

Loki nodded, “Well yeah, didn’t Thor tell you that?”

“No! He just said you were adopted!”

Loki shrugged, “Well now you know.”

“And what about Åse? Is she adopted too?”

“No, she’s Thor’s blood through and through, and that’s to say, Frigga and Odin’s.” Loki said.

“You know, you’re nothing like you were in New York.” Bruce remarked.

“Well, as I said, that was my body, but it was not my mind.”

“Yeah that will take some time for me to wrap my head around.”


	2. The Other Shoe

Thanos was here and they were out of time. And no one knew that Loki had the space stone.

“I know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right... yet to fail, nonetheless. It’s frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it’s here, or should I say, I am?” Thanos already had the power stone, on his wretched gauntlet. This one looked a little different than the last and Loki wondered why the old one had needed replacing.

“You talk too much.” Thor groaned. _No, no, shut up Thor. You don’t know who you’re dealing with, he’ll kill you_.

“The Tesseract. Or your brother’s head. I assume you have a preference.” Thanos said, the stone inches from Thor’s bloodied face.

_Thanos couldn’t get the stone. It would mean the end of everyone_. “Oh, I do. Kill away.” Loki said, despite the guilt that spiked its way through his heart.

Thanos obliged and Thor screamed. Loki couldn’t watch, he couldn’t.

“All right, stop!” Loki cried.

Thanos stopped.

“We don’t have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard.” Thor ground out. But Thanos knew better as Loki stretched out a hand and the Tesseract materialized. “You really are the worst brother.”

_I know, Thor. I know_. “I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again.” Loki promised and he was proud to find that his voice did not so much as waver.

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” Thanos taunted.

Loki couldn’t help the little smile that formed on his lips. “Well for one thing, I’m not Asgardian. And for another... we have a hulk.” As he said the last bit, Bruce, all hulled out, launched himself at Thanos. In his surprise, Thanos released Thor and Loki dove to catch him before he could collapse.

Thor hissed at the contact, and gingerly, Loki settled him onto the floor of their ship. “I’m sorry, Thor, I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Behind them, Hulk was losing to Thanos.

“Get the Tesseract.” Thor muttered, pain lacing his every syllable. Loki scrambled over to where it had fallen and snatched it up just as Hulk collapsed. Loki would have thought him dead if not for his feeble stirring.

Åse crept over to Thor, surely with the intention of healing him, but Thor shoved her back. “Help Banner.”

She glared at him. “No, you first.”

He glared right back. Åse gave in and moved to where Hulk laid. Loki followed behind her, keeping himself between her and Thanos. Loki refused to let anything happen to her. While she might be the Goddess of Healing, she had yet to master the art of healing herself.

The pair of them reached Hulk and then Thor was saying something that Loki couldn’t quite hear. And then a blinding light engulfed him. _The Bifröst._ And Loki was moving through space, leaving the Statesman behind. Åse and Hulk were with him, but Thor, Thor was still on the refugee ship... with Thanos.

They hit solid ground and the light ebbed away.


End file.
